Arkham Asylums Newest Guard
by transformers expert1234
Summary: A new prison guard arrives at Arkham asylum, with a reference letter from Bruce Wayne. (I own nothing from this story, just my OCs and the plot.) [OCxHarem] [OCxHarley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Catwoman]
1. Chapter 1

Gotham city, a place where crime is in the brink, prison breakouts happening everyday, millions of dollars going into repairs after every breakout. The city itself was so dark and gloomy, if you were to set foot into the city you would feel depressed  
immediately. At Arkham Asylum, the leading prison centre that houses every known criminal in Gotham. Criminals ranging from bank robbers, to mass murdering serial killers, to rapists.

At the gates of Arkham Asylum, a man standing at 6 feet even walked up to the gates and checked it out and saw an intercom buzzer. He walked up to it and pushed the button. Waiting a couple seconds, he heard someone say "name and business for visiting."  
The man pressed the button again and said "Name's Barry and I'm here for the new Captain of the guard position" When he released the butting he heard a loud buzz emanating from the gates as well as a loud squeak of the rusted gates opening.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961);" 

Barry walked onto the prison grounds and stopped 35 yards away from the gate. He stopped and looked at the environment surrounding the prison. He saw a recreation yard, waterfront, and tall towers with barred windows. Whiile Barry was looking at the  
prison, a couple guards walked up to him and said "Follow us." Barry did as he was instructed and followed the two guards into the prison.

 **Well everyone, here is the first official chapter of this story. Please read and review.**

 **Please be honest with your reviews on any of my stories.**

 **Also, may you guys please tell me any female criminals that Batman has dealt with, besides the ones I've mentioned in the bio.**

 **Thanks everyone**


	2. Chapter 2

After walking for 5 minutes to the guards station, the two guards that walked Barry in said "Have a seat and wait." Barry nodded his head and sat down in one of the adjoining chairs. The two guards went into the office and both of them got on the phone  
with the warden of the prison and the police commissioner.

The guard that called the commissioner got a hold of the female secretary, who said "I'm sorry, commissioner Gordon is out of the office right now, may I take a message?" The guard replied "Please have the commissioner call Arkham asylum guard office  
back and ask for Jimmy." The secretary wrote it all down and said "I will make sure the commissioner gets the message Jimmy." The call was disconnected and the guard got up from his seat and walked outside to the seating area.

Barry looked up at the guard and said "Is everything alright officer?" The guard said "I put a call into the commissioners office and asked her to call me back. So while I wait for her to call me back. Please get comfortable and relax a while." Barry  
then nodded his head and pulled out his portable gaming system known as the 3DS XL. Barry booted it up and made sure to have the volume turned down. The game Barry started to play was Mario Kart 7. After winning 5 racing circuits in a row, in first  
place, he switched to another game called Transformers Dark of the Moon. Barry played that game for a while.

When the game was loading, Barry looked up and saw the prison cell monitors. Who he saw in the cells were three female inmates. One dressed in a black skin tight leather suit themed towards a cat. One with bleach white skin, platinum blonde hair with  
red and blue highlighted ends going half way up to the pony tail. And one wearing a red shirt that left nothing to the imagination up top on a woman, very light green skin, and a leafy vine bikini bottom, also some vines emanating from her body at  
various spots.

Once the game was loaded, Barry got right into playing the game. Every time he failed an in game mission, he had to wait for the game to load. While it was loading, he would check the monitors again. Barry repeated this action numerous times until the  
phone rang in the guards office. Jimmy, the guard answered the phone and said "Arkham Asylum Guards Office, Jimmy speaking." On the other end of the call a woman in a white button up shirt that did nothing to hide the ample bust of the commissioners  
EEE sized chest, form fitting black jeans, brown trench coat stopping at her ankle, black police edition combat boots, Bright red hair, and blue eyes said "Hi, this is commissioner Barbara Gordon, it was told to call you back." Jimmy smiled and said  
"yes commissioner, thanks for calling me back. I have a guy here saying that he is applying for the Captain of the guard position, is it possible for you to do a background check on his past career as a prison guard.

Barbara Gordon said "Sure, no problem. What is his name?" Jimmy then said "Barry Koch. Kilo Oscar Charlie Hotel." Barbara wrote it down and ran a search in the system. After waiting for 30 seconds, the results came back. Barbara then said "he has a clean  
record as a prison guard, no prison record. He served as a prison guard for 5 years in Ontario at both a men's and women's prison facility. Both places said that he is a decorated guard. He treats each inmate as an individual and even went out of  
his way to make their stay at the prisons more comfortable." Jimmy went wide eyed at hearing this and said "Would he be an asset to have hear at Arkham?" Barbara then said "Have him fill out the paperwork on your end and then arrange for him to meet  
me right away after that." Jimmy then said "Right away Commissioner." the call got disconnected and Jimmy went out to the seating area and saw that Barry was waiting for his game to load and was also checking the prison cell monitors on three of the  
inmates, all three of which were women.

 **Well everyone, here is another chapter for this story. More to come. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Barry looked up at jimmy after closing down his tablet and said "you guys want me to fill out paperwork here then go to the commissioners office to be brought onto the force and work here. Am I right?"  
/

Jimmy was shocked as to how accurate Barry was and said "why, yes you are. But how did you know?" Barry smiled and said "I developed very good hearing throughout my life, mostly my childhood." Jimmy then said "the paperwork here shouldn't take very long. Maybe half an hour." Barry nodded his head and said "that's no problem for me. I'm just more nervous about meeting your commissioner."

Jimmy nodded his head and said "if you finish the paperwork, I will tell you about commissioner Gordon." Barry nodded her head, turned off his tablet, and put his left hand into his pocket and was starting to fiddle around with an object he had. Jimmy brought Barry into the office and helped him get started on the paperwork. Telling him where to sign and what to initial. All in all, the paperwork took no more then 20 minutes.

Jimmy filed the paperwork into the system and then said "I noticed you were fiddling with an object in your pocket. May I ask what it is?" Barry was a little hesitant but pulled it out of his pocket. Barry opened his left hand and showed Jimmy that he had a little die cast Thomas the tank engine figure.

Jimmy had a little smile on his face and asked "is that to help you relieve stress?" Barry just nodded his head. He then said "shall we get going to the commissioner. I'm sure they will want to see me very urgently."

Jimmy nodded his head and said "yes, best not to keep her waiting. Follow me please." With that said Barry followed Jimmy to the garage where the cars were.

Jimmy opened his driver door. Barry just hopped into the back seat and buckled in. Jimmy was a little confused, seeing Barry in the backseat. He asks "why are you sitting back there? you could sit in the passenger seat." Barry replied "I know I could but it's not proper for a civilian to be in the passenger seat, only officers can sit up front." Jimmy smiled and said "I understand your thinking now. Let's go to the Commissioner."

 **Well everyone, another chapter, another update. I do apologize for the delay, been busy with life and what not. Please read and review.**


	4. Authors note

**Well everyone, here I am with my first author note for this story. I know I haven't been updating as much on either of my stories. I've been busy with life and balancing my sanity with my insanity. On my other story, I received my first mean comment, or as people put it a flame review, it has shook me up a little bit. I am trying to make sure that I don't make the same mistakes as the before. Apparently, one of the chapters in my other story wasn't as realistic as expected.**

 **As much as I love getting reviews, I would greatly like some helpful feedback as to what can help the story move along. I will no longer be taking any mean or rude comments or reviews. If I receive any more, I will delete the review right on the spot.**

 **I know a lot of you other authors agree with me when I say that flame reviews suck big time. I will try to work on updating both stories as soon as I can.**

 **I hope all you readers enjoy my stories. Please suggest any story ideas you think I can do. I'm open to suggestions. If you do suggest something, please include thorough detail as to what you would like the story to be.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I'm back. I know it's been a while. I forgot something in the chapter before the authors note, this chapter is to clarify what happened before my OCs started making their way to the Gotham City Police HQ. Please bear with me on this and I promise it will make sense.**

As officer Jimmy was escorting Barry to the machine room where they store the cop cars, Barry had passed a few cells containing a few women. One was killer frost, another was huntress, and the last one was cheetah. The three women saw Barry and had a  
hungry and horny look in their eyes.

Barry looked in the cells and already knew who they were, and who their super hero equal was. Barry gave the three women a cute wink that gave the three women goosebumps and an arousing fire in their loins. Once in the machine room, Barry hopped into  
the back of the cop car.

 **Okay now we are caught up. Back to the main story.**

The drive to the police head quarters was a mixture of quiet and laughter. What that means is that when a song came on the radio that both officer Jimmy and Barry knew. They sang along to it. After a couple songs, Barry was looking outside the window,  
which didn't go unnoticed by Jimmy, who then said "everything alright back there Barry?" Barry shrugged his shoulders and said "I'm a mixture of nervous and excited." Jimmy smiles and said "you will do fine. I know commissioner  
Gordon will like you. Just keep eye contact, and your sentences short, sweet and to the point." Barry nodded his head and fiddled his Thomas figurine.

Jimmy then asked "hey Barry, back at Arkham, you mentioned that you developed very good hearing from your childhood, would you like to talk about it?" Barry looked at Jimmy and said "I would but maybe when we both r off duty, that is assuming  
I get the job." Jimmy nodded his head and said "I'm sure you will get it. It would be nice to have a friendly face around Arkham." Barry smiled and said "I see the police head quarters 9 blocks away." Jimmy then said "excellent  
observation Barry. I'm proud to soon call you a brother in arms." Barry smiled.

Jimmy pulled up to the head quarters and drove to the parking area for the cruisers. Once there, Jimmy got out his wallet and took out $20. Once done he put his wallet back into his pocket and got out of the car to let Barry out. Barry grabbed his stuff  
and got out. Jimmy then said "here is some money for lunch my friend and here is my number, call me when you are done and I will pick you up."

Barry just stood there and said "while the ride does sound good, and thank you Jimmy. I will hold you to that. Now let's go to the commissioner." Jimmy nodded his head and lead Barry to the commissioners office.

At the secretary desk, Barry saw Miss harshbuckle. **In case you don't know who I'm talking about, watch the first superman movie where he saves Lois Lane when she falls out of a helicopter.**

She then said at officer Jimmy and Barry "do you have an appointment?" Jimmy nodded his head and replied "officer Jimmy here to see commissioner Gordon."

At that point, the doors to the commissioners office opened and out walked Commissioner Barbra Gordon. Barry was now looking at her for the first time and was pleased. Barbra was acting the same way when she was looking at Barry.

She then said "please do come on in Barry." Barry looked at Jimmy who nodded his head. Barry walked into the commissioners office who closed the door once Barry was in. She walked around her desk to her chair and sat down. Barry remained standing.  
Barbra saw this and smiled. She then said "please do sit down Barry." Barry nodded his head and sat down.

 **Well everyone, here is the next chapter. I apologize if it's small. I'm only writing what comes to head. Please read and review. ABSOLUTELY NO FLAME REVIEWS!**


End file.
